fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Inoue Kaori
''"Tears aren't meant for whatever foolish thing you're crying about" ''~ Kaori to Petal Sparkle. Inoue Kaori (井上かおり''Inoue Kaori) ''is one of the main characters in Loveairaharune's first fanseries, Pretty Rhythm: Melodic Dream. She has a unusual talent at Prism Shows, and is considered one of the best Prism Stars of all time. Appearance Kaori has long, wavy, orange hair styled into a side ponytail flowing past her waist. Her eyes are slightly pointed at the top and are turquoise blue. She is considered to have the 'perfect' body of a model. Personality Kaori is a very sensitive, smart, and observant girl. She seems a little bit cold, and even scary from a distance, because she can perform so perfectly. However, it is revealed that her cold personality was formed only because of the hardships she had faced in her past. She is very hardworking, and is very kind to those she loves. Background Kaori came from a normal family, and was just like an ordinary child, until the day her little sister, Mira, was born. At the time, Kaori was only 6 years old. Mira seemed to outshine Kaori in everything - Kaori felt like her sister was everything she wasn't, and to everyone, Mira was perfect. Kaori gradually became neglected and ignored by everyone, even her parents and friends. Constantly being compared to Mira took a huge toll on Kaori's confidence and self esteem. Living in the shadow of her sister, she began hating Mira, for taking everything away from her. Kaori began bullying her sister, but despite this, Mira was still kind and friendly to Kaori. This was what Kaori hated most about her - She was always kind, sweet, smart, and perfect. One day, when Kaori was especially angry, she picked Mira up, and dropped her down the stairs of her house. Mira suffered serious injuries and had to be hospitalized, and was paralyzed permanently. From then on, Kaori's parents began hating her, and began abusing her. Kaori finally felt guilty for her actions, and every day was pain for her, to feel the guilt and shame of everything she'd done. After being paralyzed, Mira's body began to weaken, and she became ill more and more often. One day, she caught cancer, and from then on had to spend the rest of her life in hospital. After learning that Mira's condition was terminal, Kaori began to be abused to the point where she started to look ill. Neighbours found out, and her mother was arrested. Kaori was taken into care and sent to live with her great aunt instead. Kaori became lonely and unhappy, until she discovered Prism Shows. She decided that she wanted to shine to make Mira happy and to finally tell her that she was sorry, but Mira never smiled once. Role in the plot Meeting Amane Kaori starts of as a cold individual who doesn't smile. She gained some respect for Amane after seeing her first show, but after seeing Amane hang out with Yumeko, Sayuri, and Asuka, lost all of that respect for her. She could already sense something wrong, but because of her past, Kaori was always wary of people and didn't interact unless it was necessary. She is shown to be jealous of Amane, who seemed to have a 'good life.' The formation of the Shuffle Teams At the time of the shuffle team formation, Kaori was placed with Misora. They did not have a third member at the time, but Mion promised that their team would be sorted out before the competition. However, Misora never showed up at practice, and after hearing that Mira's condition got worse, Kaori started to break down emotionally, having endured so much pain. Amane accidentally barged into Kaori's practice room, and Kaori snapped at her, yelling at her to go away. But after seeing Amane's forlorn expression, she(Kaori) begins to cry, and sobs that she made everybody hate her. Amane stayed behind to comfort her. Kaori soon learnt that Amane was also suffering - She was having a hard time getting along with her new shuffle team members and was always left out by her friends. Amane was always doing all the work for her team, but never got any gratitude. As well as that, Amane was constantly feeling lonely and getting yelled at. After hearing Amane's story, the two become close friends, and Kaori learned to trust Amane more. Misora also became Kaori's close friend after she (Misora) helped them win the competition by performing a Prism Crystalia. Training Camp Kaori was invited to a training camp in Okinawa, where she could train as a professional during the time of the competition. After thinking for a long time, Kaori decided to go, although she didn't want to leave Amane and Misora behind. However, she begins to like it there more and more, and stays there much longer than expected. She soon goes all over Japan as a model, hoping to get more fans. Due to her busy schedule, she was unable to connect with her teammates as often. Rebuilding her life TBA Category:Prism Stars